Universus Amor
by DFM
Summary: The rest of their seventh year is anything but boring. Sequel to Hottie of Hogwarts rhr


Title: Universus Amor

Author: Devin

Email: franny122004yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Category: SAR

Keywords: R/Hr, H/G (very mild, you'll barely notice it)

Spoilers: Goblet of Fire

Summary: The rest of their seventh year is anything but boring. Sequel to Hottie of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: JKR gets full credit for every character and setting in this story, I had nothing to do with those. (Are you shocked? No? Darn!)

Author's Note: You don't have to have read Hottie but it's highly recommended ;). Thanks to Hermione Weasley, Dessi, and Emma for being my awesome betas!

An odd feeling had fallen over the school at a time when there should have been nothing but celebration.

Harry had done it. He'd defeated Voldemort and this time there wasn't any doubt. They'd even found the Dark Lord's body, if you could truly call that body made by so many others' sacrifices his.

No one, save the dynamic trio, actually knew what happened, a few people knew bits and pieces, and everyone suspected that Dumbledore guessed at the rest.

A party had raged on for hours after the three had transported back by portkey right into the middle of the Quidditch Field. They had been quite a sight.

Hermione, being the best off, was holding on to the key and Ron. She was holding on to Ron because his left arm was broken and with his right he was trying to support Harry, who was unconscious and half dead after his ordeal.

Once a week had passed, however, the reality of all of those who had been lost set in. As the days went by, more families seemed to have been torn apart. A dark cloud settled over the school and the heroes who could bring them out from under it were in the hospital wing.

---

Hermione sat by Ron's bedside silently, having run out of one-sided conversations to have over the week. Looking back on it she wasn't sure how she had missed the wound that would have bled profusely had his hair not absorbed some of it. She had been so scared when he had looked up at her with such relief, knowing that it was all over, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out.

She had tried to rouse him from his sudden sleep but to no effect. So she sat there as part of a strange chain, hoping that someone would notice the sparks she had sent up.

Luckily it only took 10 minutes for half the faculty to come running to the pitch.

Ron and Harry were both levitated to the hospital wing but Hermione refused to be, preferring that professor McGonogal help her walk there.

So now she sat here, between he two best friends who seemed to refuse to wake.

Madame Pomfrey had tried to explain that there was nothing she could do. That sometimes the body just needs to rest and recuperate.

Hermione sighed and shifted in her seat. "You can't leave me guys.

---

Ron was exhausted. He had spent all the time since he'd been here keeping Harry from going towards the white light. Fortunately there didn't seem to be any magic in this in-between and Ron had the height and weight advantage.

"You can't leave me guys," they heard Hermione's voice say.

Ron got Harry in a chokehold and screamed at him, "Do you hear her?" Harry stopped struggling for a moment so he repeated his question, a little gentler this time. "Do you hear her?" Harry nodded reluctantly. "She doesn't want us to leave and we both know that isn't a two-way portal. Now I know you want to see your parents but you're not the only one who has family on that side. Don't you think I want to see Percy?" he spat defensively. "But it's not time yet and the only way you're getting through is by dragging me with you. I should warn you though, I will hate you for eternity for taking me away from Hermione too soon and for breaking my sister's heart.

Harry stopped struggling completely now but still looked undecided. He stared at the white portal and then back at Ron. "It's not time yet, is it?" he asked in a tone somewhere between resignation and understanding.

It was the most Harry had said since they arrived and it caused Ron to release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He shook his head in response, "No, it isn't.

Harry sighed sadly, "Okay," and with that one simple word they began to walk back. Harry looked behind them several times and Ron was afraid he would have to try and catch him before he made a break towards the light.

As they got closer to a different portal, the one they had been hearing Hermione's voice emanating from, it got harder and harder to move forward, as if walking through sand.

When they finally reached the end they looked out through the swirling vortex and saw a much bigger drop than they anticipated and almost moved away.

But, after a split-second of indecision, both, not saying a word, held their breath and jumped at the same time.

---

Hermione wasn't sure what else to do. Defeated and ready to give up for the night she started to head to her own bed on the other side of Ron's when she heard a collective gasp and both boys sat straight up in their beds.

At first neither realized where they were but as if by some sixth sense Ron's eyes were drawn immediately to Hermione's.

He gave her a small grin, the biggest one he could manage through the fog in his brain. "Hey Hermy.

She expected him to pass out again, judging by the sheer exhaustion that was etched on his face, but he didn't. He just kept looking her in the eyes and when his gaze turned questioning she realized she hadn't spoken yet.

Quickly deciding to remedy that, she walked over to him and socked him in the arm. He didn't even wince, which seemed to infuriate her more, so she repeated the action several more times. "Don't ever do that to me again.

Needing a way to pacify her before she broke his newly healed arm he reached out on her next swing and caught her wrist. "Hermione, I'm okay, you're okay, and," he stopped here to glance over at Harry and seeing that he was awake too continued, "Harry's okay. It's over.

"It really is, isn't it?" They both turned at Harry's question but only Ron recognized the similarity to the one he'd asked earlier.

Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist pulling her to sit on his bed next to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he answered, "Yeah, yeah it is.

They started laughing, a sort of desperate laugh of relief. They laughed until they cried and cried until they laughed again.

Hermione was the first to fall asleep but both boys weren't far behind. As Ron began to drift off he heard Harry say, "Hey, Ron?

"Yeah?

"Thanks.

Ron smiled. "Anytime." He felt Hermione burrow deeper into his embrace so he tightened his arms around her. "Hey, Harry?

"Yeah?

He looked down at the crown of Hermione's head and said, "Thanks.

Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

---

The next day they had a parade of visitors who had finally convinced Madame Pomfrey to let them in. The first was Ginny who immediately ran to Harry and began hugging the life out of him while giving him pretty much the same lecture as Hermione had given Ron but added that she couldn't believe he'd left her behind.

Harry looked like he couldn't take much more guilt while she was describing how worried she'd been so Ron decided to intervene by saying, "Hey, your brother made it back too, you know.

He found it rather amusing that she did appear to just have noticed that he and Hermione were in the room. Her enthusiastic response did, at least partially, make up for the fact that she hadn't noticed.

Visitor upon visitor came in, some leaving sooner than others, except for Ginny, who didn't leave until six, when Madame Pomfrey forced her to.

---

The next day they were released and people swarmed to them almost immediately. Sometimes each of them separately but mostly only when they were all together, wanting to get the whole story. It took them forever to get anywhere but luckily classes had been canceled for a week because the teachers didn't think they were going to get any work out of the students.

The only safe haven they found was in their respective dorms, so, needless to say, this was where most of their free time was spent.

The day after they were released from the hospital wing Professor McGonogal came to tell them that Dumbledore wanted to speak to the three of them.

They'd been dreading this moment because they knew this would be a tell-all meeting. They walked rather slowly behind their teacher and looked like they were heading to their deaths.

"Sugar Quill," McGonogal said and the teenagers trudged up the newly shown stairway. They paused at the door but knowing that they couldn't put it off anymore Harry reached out and opened it.

Dumbledore looked up when they walked in. They were amazed by the drastic change in his appearance. His face seemed to have lost some of the years it had gained throughout the war, the sparkle in his eyes, which had never completely disappeared, seemed heightened, and the warm smile that was a mixture of pride and possibly amusement, probably at their expressions, altered some of their nervousness. "Sit," he commanded and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

They did as told, Hermione taking the middle chair with Ron on her right and Harry on her left.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at them but the air of seriousness around him was unmistakable. "I must begin by telling you how impressed I am with all of you. You accomplished something many feared could never be done. I know that it must have been traumatic for you but I must ask you to relay that night's events. Once you have told me I will try to limit the number of times you will have to repeat it.

This was good news but the relief this brought seemed overshadowed by the memories of that night.

However, they knew the same thing they knew before entering the office, it couldn't be put this off anymore.

The beginning was the best place to start. "Originally they set out to find Harry but when the Death Eaters couldn't find him they went after who was rumored to be his secret keeper, Hermione." Ron paused here trying to gather his thoughts. "You know the town we were staying in for the seventh year trip? Well we were walking through it and...

Hermione decided to take up the story. "They surrounded us, we didn't even see them coming. Neville and Dean were with us but the Death Eater snuck up on us so quickly that they were able to stun them almost immediately. There were just too many of them.

She shuddered at the memory of all those hooded figures but Ron took her hand and squeezed it supportively and continued. "We managed to break through their circle and started to try and get back to the inn but they started appararating in front of us in pairs. We overpowered some of them but the third couple decided they'd had enough. They hit both of us with the cruciatus curse. It was like being thrown in a fire or having someone remove every muscle in your body one by one. Both of us were close to passing out from the pain when the others showed up and stopped them.

"The man in charge, I'm pretty sure it was Malfoy, turned the curse on the two Death Eaters and yelled at them. They'd been ordered not to hurt us. He walked over to us and checked on how badly damaged we were. I think he was trying to appear affectionate and trustworthy, something else he was probably ordered to do, but it just came off as strained and cold.

"They'd held the curse for so long that we were both limp and unable to do anything but we could still hear and see everything that was going on. Malfoy ordered MacNair and Crabbe to pick us up. Crabbe asked why they needed Ron when they knew I was the secret keeper. Malfoy's only response was because it was what their master wanted.

Ron interrupted their narrative to ask a question that had been bugging him. "Why did they think Hermione was Harry's secret keeper?

Hermione stiffened at his question. She looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes for the first time since she had sat down. He gave her a look of understanding and smiled slightly. "I believe Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are responsible for that particular rumor." Both boys' heads whipped toward Hermione but were saved the trouble of asking for an explanation by Dumbledore, who continued, "They casually mentioned, when they knew that young Mr. Malfoy would hear it, that she was Harry's secret keeper. Do I guess correctly Miss Granger?

She nodded but Ron still looked like he wanted to know why.

"We had to, Ron. You were obviously the person Harry would pick. They would have come after you and I had to at least try and protect you," she told him, her voice practically pleading with him to understand.

"So you decided that they should go after you instead," he retorted through gritted teeth.

His response angered her so when she answered it was in a snapping voice. "I couldn't deal with the possibility that I might have to visit your grave or worse St. Mungo's and look into you eyes and not see you in them, just some hollow shell, for the rest of our lives. I needed to save you.

"So you decided to condemn me to the possibility of having to visit you in one of those places? Great plan!

"Can you honestly say that if our roles were reversed you wouldn't have done the same thing?

He was stubbornly quiet for a minute even though they all knew his answer. "No.

She looked away and said sadly, "It's not like it worked anyway.

Dumbledore remained silent at this statement but Harry couldn't. "What do you mean?

A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, no one commented but Hermione tightened her hold on Ron's hand. "A lot of things happened before you showed up, Harry.

"Vol... Voldemort hadn't wanted us hurt because he had other plans. He wanted us to join him." Once again the room rang with silence after such a simple statement.

"Why?

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "you know why.

Harry nodded and swallowed harshly. "And what did you tell him when he made his generous offer?

Ron smiled but it was humorless. "Well we told him where he could shove it.

"I bet he loved that," Harry commented with a derisive snort.

"Strangely enough he didn't," Ron said in much the same voice Harry had just used. "We could tell he was angry but outwardly he remained calm. He told us that was fine with him, that they had other ways of getting what they wanted.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, trying to decide who would tell the next part. Hermione went on. "They tied me to a chair and I felt someone walk up behind me. Ron's eyes widened and he began to struggle against the Death Eaters holding him but he couldn't speak because they had put a silencing charm on him. Then, Voldemort told Wormtail, who apparently was the person behind me, to make sure I watched and before I could even contemplate what was going to happen they stated to... to...

"At first they just used the crusiatus curse but then they must have gotten tired of it because they decided they needed to try something else.

"I watched as MacNair came up behind him and took his right arm in his hands but Ron was struggling still so Goyle hit him across the back of his head. Ron lost his balance and stopped struggling slightly. MacNair twisted Ron's arm and I could hear the bones breaking but that wasn't the only thing I heard. I could hear his voice in my head.

"Voldemort's?

Hermione nodded and when Dumbledore didn't question further she continued. "He kept repeating for me to tell him where Harry was and I told him I couldn't. MacNair twisted Ron's arm around further and I tried to turn my head away so I didn't have to see the bones that were starting to look like the skin wasn't going to hold them much longer but he yelled for Wormtail to keep my head forward.

"That's when Harry showed up.

Harry paled slightly as he realized that it was his turn to take up the story. "Well, I had been forced into hiding because of a rumor that Voldemort was going to try and kidnap me," he said bitterly but at Dumbledore's raised eyebrow he relented, "but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been owling me everyday. All of a sudden they stopped coming and then I got a letter from you telling me that Hermione and Ron had been captured but not to do anything because you had it under control. I guess I didn't listen," he said almost bashfully. "I tried to apparate but the closest I could get was 3 miles away. It took me 20 or 30 minutes to get there without being detected; I had to duck out of sight a couple times. I actually made it in the house but hadn't quite figured on how many guards there would be. I almost made it in the room before I got ambushed. They took me to where Voldemort was holding Ron and Hermione. They pushed me onto the floor next to Ron and then had Wormtail bring Hermione over.

"They all started taunting us, using baby talk, pulling on our hair or clothes and commenting on them until Voldemort signaled for them to stop. I swear he didn't do more than wave his hand, like a conductor of a band." Hermione paused, not knowing how to continue since the next part was a blur.

Ron saw her plight so he continued the story. "Voldemort told the Death Eaters to give us back our wands and to stand us up. He said if we were going to pretend to be adults then we would die like adults. It was all just a flurry of activity after that. The Death Eaters started attacking us and we fought back. We'd taken about half of them out, I don't think we actually killed any of them, when he got bored and yelled at them to stop. He said they would pay later for disappointing him but that he had to take care of ÔPotter' once and for all.

"He told me to step forward. At first I didn't, I just stared him down but he wouldn't have any of that. He pointed his wand at Hermione and again told me to step forward. I didn't see it but Ron must have stepped in front of her because Voldemort said it didn't matter which Ôsidekick' he killed first.

"I stepped forward and took a dueling position but he laughed harshly. He told me that he was shocked I didn't remember that we couldn't kill each other with our wands. I'd been hoping he'd forgotten that, although I knew that technically that wasn't true. If we cast spells against each other at the same time it wouldn't work. Voldemort must have known it too because when I moved to put down my wand, as he indicated we both would do, he raised his and used the killing curse but I'd been expecting that so I threw up a blocking spell.

"Their wands locked the same way Harry told us they had before. We were trapped inside the web forming from their wands with them. The beads that had formed were staying firmly in the middle of the beam connecting the two wands but you could tell both were exerting a lot of energy to get them to the other's side.

"Slowly they began to move away from Harry. Figures began to exit Voldemort's wand. Percy," Ron paused, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, "was the first but then dozens more followed until Harry's parents were there. Then something weird happened. Hermione and I locked hands and began saying a spell but I don't think I ever knew what we were saying. It just sort of happened.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I have no idea what we were saying but suddenly everything turned cold except for one thing. These lights had shot out of both of our bodies and had gone to form a sphere over Harry's head. Then all of Voldemort's victims were... sucked into it somehow. The sphere just kept getting larger and brighter. Harry's parents were the last to go into it. When they were added it was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. The sphere hung there for a second before going into Harry and he started glowing just as brightly as the sphere had.

"I felt this soothing warmth spread throughout my entire body but almost as quickly as it had come it was leaving through my wand hand. It went across the connection but the closer it got to Voldemort the more it turned from a blinding white to a blood red. It went into him and he started screaming in agony but I knew I still couldn't break the connection. My scar felt like it was trying to tear itself from my forehead.

"The screaming lasted a minute, maybe two, before both dropped. The light left Voldemort and the cold went away.

"The Death Eaters, who we had completely forgotten about, attacked as soon as the net dropped. Ron yelled for me to make a portkey as he tried to hold some of them back.

"And that was it. We took the portkey back here and were in the hospital unconscious for a week.

"Um, may I ask you something sir?" Hermione asked tentatively. Dumbledore nodded encouragingly. "What spell did we cast?" All three looked at Dumbledore expectantly, waiting for an answer.

He smiled kindly at them. "First, I must ask you a couple questions. Did the sphere continually brighten and at the same rate as each victim was added?

"It always got brighter but by how much varied.

"And when was it the brightest?

"When Harry's parents entered it.

"Harry, do you remember what I told you was the one thing Voldemort couldn't understand?

Harry nodded, "Love.

Understanding lit Hermione's face. "We couldn't have... Professor?

"It would seem that you did.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"I believe that you preformed the universus amor charm.

"What does that do?

"It takes all the love felt towards a person and literally gives all of it to that person, if for just a brief period of time. It's only been accomplished twice before this.

"How did we perform it without ever learning it?

"That, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you.

---

One Week Later

Professor Tyler was exiting her classroom after the last class of the day. Muggle Studies had seemed boring even to her after the events of the last couple weeks but, as Professor Dumbledore had said, they had to go back to their old routines.

She was just locking up her classroom when a redheaded young man, who she recognized as Ronald Weasley, walked up to her, ignoring the giggles of a couple girls as he past their admiring gazes.

"Professor?

"Yes Mr. Weasley?

"I need to know about a certain muggle tradition," he said casting a nervous look around. "Can I ask you about it?

"Of course," she said and reopened her classroom and followed him in.

---

2 Days Later

"Harry, I'm telling you, I'm worried about him.

"And I'm telling you," Harry answered exasperatedly, "there's nothing to worry about.

"The only way you would know that is if you knew what was going on!" When he didn't meet her eyes she knew she'd hit the nail on the head. "You know?

Harry was saved from answering by Ron coming into the common room. "Hermy, stop yelling at Harry, it's bad for his hearing," he playfully chastised but only succeed in transferring her death glare onto him. Harry took the opportunity, after giving Ron a Ôgood luck' look, to leave.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said, not even noticing him cringe at the use of his middle name and look around to see that there weren't that many people to hear it, "you will tell me right now what you and Harry are up to and why you have been keeping me out of the loop.

"Hermione, nothing is going on. What makes you think there is?

"You're kidding me right?" He shook his head and she groaned in frustration. "You honestly expect me to believe that nothing is going on? When you've been sending owls home constantly the last few days? When you had Harry pull some stupid diversion tactic yesterday when we were in Hogsmead? Or when you continually have this stupid secretive smile on your face?

"Ha! I have an answer to one of those," he said proudly and used one of his more disarming grins. "I've been sending owls home constantly because my mom threatened to send a howler if I didn't write her daily to let her know I was still alive.

"And the diversion tactic and smile?" she asked still not convinced that there wasn't something going on.

"Hermy," he said affectionately, "I can't tell you that, it's a secret." Before she could argue further with him he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled away he grinned down at her. "Come on, we need to go to the library, I don't get our potions essay.

Hermione groaned but let herself be dragged out of the common room. "If you think you're off the hook you're sorely mistaken. And why on earth isn't your potion essay done already? You've had 3 days to do it.

---

2 Weeks Later

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. She'd put her hair up in a bun, the same way she had for the last ball that had been held at Hogwarts, and she was wearing a little make-up, since Parvati and Lavender had insisted that she at least wear some. She went through her mental checklist and found that she was indeed ready.

She walked down the stairs to the common room and saw Ron sitting on the couch looking over a letter as he waited for her. She cleared her throat and his head snapped in her direction. His mouth fell open slightly but he quickly shut it again, she took this as a good sign.

"Wow.

A giggle escaped her lips. "Back at you.

"You ready?" he asked after he stood up and walked over to her.

She took the arm he offered her and nodded. They walked down to the Great Hall together, like they should have the last time.

---

The only thing note worthy about the ball was it's lack of anything note worthy. Everyone had a good time, everyone danced except for a couple of wall flowers who hadn't wanted to come but their friends had insisted. Teachers had to break a few couples apart that were dancing to closely for a school dance but that was the only controversy.

All of the Gryffindor seventh years, and some younger students who had been asked by seventh years, trudged up to Gryffindor Tower completely exhausted.

At the foot of the stairs Ron and Harry said goodnight to Hermione and Ginny and then headed up to their dorm where Neville, Seamus, and Dean were already fast asleep and snoring at different volume levels.

"You didn't talk to her about it did you?"

"I told you Harry, I'll talk to her about it at graduation."

---

3 Days Later (2 Days Until Graduation)

Ron had butterflies in his stomach and didn't know how to get rid of them. Graduation was coming too fast. 'This is just perfect. Trust me to take the day I've been looking forward to for seven years and make it even more stressful than it has to be.

Families were showing up tomorrow so they could be there for the ceremony that would be held early the next day. His parents and all of his brothers were going to be here around noon. Hermione's parents were coming on the Hogwarts express around nine and she was tearing her hair out trying to make sure that everything was impeccable when they arrived. Even Harry had someone coming, though thank Merlin the Dursleys had turned down the invitation. Lupin would be there around the same time as the Weasleys.

Ron was about to go try and find something to keep himself occupied and his thoughts away from the next couple of days when Hermione came bursting into his room. She didn't say anything but barely made it into his arms before she started crying.

He held her for a few minutes not saying anything even though he was utterly confused. Eventually her sobs turned to hiccupping sniffles. He pulled back slightly and wiped her eyes.

"What's going on?

"We're graduating.

He waited for her to explain further but she didn't. "And you'll miss the homework?

She punched him in the arm, "No you git.

"Then what, Hermione? You're going to have to help me out here at least a little.

A single tear streamed down her face but she didn't notice or bother to wipe it away. "I'm never going to see you or Harry again.

"What?" he asked a little louder than he meant to.

"You heard me Ron.

"Oh I heard you but what I want to know is where you came up with a daft idea like that?

"Everyone says that they're going to keep in touch after graduation but no one ever does. Life gets in the way and people drift apart.

Ron shook his head in disbelief and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you have any idea how sure I am that will not happen to us?" He kissed her forehead, both cheeks, and then her mouth. He whispered against her lips, "I love you and I was going to wait until after graduation to ask you this but I think you need to hear this now.

He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out something that she couldn't decipher from where she was sitting. He walked back and kneeled in front of her. Her breath hitched as she realized what was happening and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing again.

"I had this whole big speech planned, I even research muggle traditions for it, but it doesn't seem to fit anymore so I'm just going to just ask you," as he said this he open the box in his hand. Hermione's heart stopped and then started to speed up when she saw it contained a ring. Not just a ring, the ring. "Will you marry me?

She stared in shock at the ring. "How did you...

"When I owled your parents to tell them what I was planning on asking you they sent me this story that you had written when you were ten where most of the story was devoted to describing the ring. It made knowing what kind of ring to get you a lot easier. But um... Hermione?" he asked, still waiting for an answer.

"Yes.

"Yes?

She laughed and a smile split her face and she nodded. A matching smile appeared on his face as he slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled him into a kiss and whispered in the same way he had to her, "I love you too.

---

Next Day (Parents Arrive, 1 Day Until Graduation)

Hermione ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower after making sure that her parents were settled in. She didn't say hello to Neville or Ginny as they called after her. She made it into the common room and found Ron and Harry sitting on the couch playing chess.

"We... can't... tell... my parents... yet," she huffed out.

Both boys looked at her oddly. "Why not? It's hardly a secret, I already owled them asking about it, remember?

"I know but they just told me they have big new and I don't want to steal their thunder.

"Hermy, we can't not tell them. Then we wouldn't be able to tell my parents either and then when they all find out they'll skin us alive for not telling them right away.

"Actually, no one thought you were going to pop the question until graduation," Harry chimed in. "You could give them a day for their news and then act like Ron asked you when he meant to.

"How did they not see your finger?

"I had my hands in my pockets.

"Oh great. Now if you can just keep them like that for the next 24 hours everything should be fine.

Hermione tossed a pillow at Ron's head as she walked behind the couch but he ducked and it got Harry in the face instead.

---

Graduation Day

The Great Hall was filled with seventh years and their families. The house tables had been removed and now there were chairs for each person. The staff table had also been removed and had been replaced with a stage set up.

Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "I will not bore you with a speech because today that is not my job. Normally you would hear three speeches. One from the Head Girl, one from the Head Boy, and one from the valedictorian but seeing as the Head Girl and valedictorian are the same person we will not ask her to make two speeches." This earned various volumes of chuckling from the crowd. "Once they have delivered their speeches the diplomas will be handed out by your Heads of House.

Cheers resounded through the hall at the mere mention of diplomas and then the ceremony began.

---

Ron walked out onto the school grounds and looked around. He spotted Hermione sitting on a rock near the lake and walked over to her as quietly as he could trying not to break the spell of concentration she was obviously under.

"So my parents told me their big new," Hermione said quietly. Her eyes never left the lake so Ron wasn't sure how she knew he was coming but he decided not to question it.

"Yeah? What was it?

"My mum's pregnant." He couldn't tell if she was happy or saddened by this news so he remained silent. "I'm going to be a big sister," she said more to herself than to him.

"That's a good thing, right?

"I don't know. It's just kind of one more thing that reminds me I'm not a little kid anymore.

"Hermy," he said affectionately and with a slight twinge of humor in his voice, "we haven't been kids since we were thirteen.

She snorted, "Oh really?

"Oh come on. How many kids do you know that have to face off a convict, a werewolf, and a murderer in one night?

"That is a very select group.

He tugged on her arm until she hopped off the rock and he started leading her back toward the castle. "So should we talk to our parents separately or together?

"Together," she said and they both knew she meant more than the talk.

The End

Author's Note: Wow, you actually made it through this? Thanks! It was a lot longer than I intended it to be but I pretty much got everything in there I wanted to cover for this one. So next I'm thinking either a sequel to this or a prequel to Hottie. How they got together or life after Hogwarts? If you have an opinion please tell me! :D Oh! If anyone was curious ÔUniversus Amor' is Latin for combined love.


End file.
